GPPC24
is the 24th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 559th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Towa is now enrolled in Noble Academy, and Kirara is her roommate. Unfortunately for Kirara, her workload increases and she has to juggle that, school, and helping Towa become more accustomed to Earth. After a disagreement occurs between them they realize they share a lot more in common than they realized. '' Synopsis As Towa enjoys some tea, Kirara informs her she should start to get ready. When Towa shows confusion she lends her a hand getting dressed and together they take off. Towa is introduced to the class and she is asked to give an introduction. Unaware of what else to say, Towa introduces herself as being from the Hope Kingdom and admits that she doesn't understand much here, unaware of the panicked Aroma, Pafu, and Kirara. In hopes of helping her, Kirara pretends that she's only joking and she requests that Towa sit next to her. The Teacher agrees and with the class convinced of her claims, nothing further is said. During break Towa joins Haruka, Yui, and Minami to discuss what happened earlier, as she doesn't understand why everyone laughed. She also brings up her temporary surname while there, ''Akagi, in order to make things easier. The girls believe it fits her nicely when Aroma suddenly realizes that with her three keys, they now have all twelve. The girls take out their keys and begin to admire their radiance, although Towa isn't very sure if hers are befitting of saving the Kingdom since Dyspear had been the maker of them. The girls feel saddened until they realize Kirara isn't there, going on to explain to Towa that lately her popularity as a model has increased; as has her work load. Meanwhile, Kirara has finished work and is preparing to see what she has to do next when a woman invites her to become the model of her new magazine. Kirara doesn't hesitate to accept the offer and the woman takes off. Over the next few days the girls are shown doing their own things. With Kirara staying up to draw fashions, while she works on her modeling as she watches Towa perform ballet for a group of admirers. Kirara is also shown falling asleep while Towa plays her violin, and Towa manages to wow the class with her math skills. By now Kirara is very worn out and thinking it would help her, Towa attempts to get tea for her. However, due to this being in the middle of class she accidentally causes a disruption, even though she doesn't really understand why, leaving Kirara exasperated. During lunch, Kirara discusses her hectic schedule with Minami, Yui, and Haruka as they join Towa to find that she doesn't have a lunch. She mentions that one was never delivered to her yet, unaware that here she has to get it on her own. It's then two students approach with items for her, surprising everyone to see how popular Towa has become in such a short amount of time; although Kirara isn't very amused and suggests that she learns to do things on her own. Towa agrees, and Minami points out that she will have dorm duty the following day, asking Kirara to teach her how to do the laundry. However, tensions begin to arise when Kirara teases Towa and her apparent lack of basic knowledge and Towa's pride gets the better of her. The others try to ease the situation, but when a bell goes off Kirara realizes she has to get going. While preparing for her photo shoot Kirara is approached by the woman with the magazine offer. She assures her everything has been handled and with that she gets to work. Unfortunately Kirara struggles to focus, and when a break is called she accidentally tears the scarf she was wearing. She panics as the woman approaches to fix it, but she is left feeling ashamed. That evening, she returns from work while Towa brushes her hair. Kirara isn't in the mood to talk and she heads straight to bed, much to Towa's disappointment. She soon goes to bed afterwards. As this is going on, Shut stares in shock at the aged up Lock. While he wonders what possibly happened, Lock remains casual and goes on to point out that they need to gather a lot of despair to revive and strengthen Dyspear. Shut insists he has changed, but Lock refuses to acknowledge it. The next day, Kirara shows Towa how to handle hanging up laundry. She takes off to grab more sheets, checking on Towa to find her overwhelmed with the work. Shirogane shows up to help Towa, explaining that she has to stretch the sheets out so that they properly dry and avoid wrinkling. She comments on the weather before the wind suddenly picks up and a sheet gets carried away, causing Towa to realize she forgot to clip the sheets. She runs after Kirara chase after the one that blew away. The woman handling the magazine is busy discussing work when Lock suddenly appears. He locks her dream and sends her into the cage of despair to summon a modeling Zetsuborg. The girls manage to find the sheet on a nearby tree and Kirara, annoyed by this, suggests that Towa just tell her when she needs help. But to their surprise they find a beautiful area hidden within the plants and Towa recalls a very familiar landscape back when she was little in the Hope Kingdom. She would spend all day there picking flowers. She then goes on to ask Kirara how she can learn to properly smile; confusing Kirara until she claims to have forgotten. Kirara insists that she doesn't need it though, because she already knows. She remembers an earnest smile she saw Towa make recently, then wraps the sheet around her suddenly. She begins to tickle her and they share a laugh, causing Kirara to realize that maybe she has forgotten. She goes on to apologize to Towa for being so impatient, and she thanks her for reminding her of this. Towa smiles as they both begin to feel at ease. Until Aroma suddenly shows up to inform them of a Zetsuborg showing up. They regroup with the others and hurriedly locate it, also surprised to see that Lock looks different. But they don't linger on it, instead changing into Cure Flora, Mermaid, Twinkle, and Scarlet. The Zetsuborg summons a giant pen to attack the girls, but they stand with ease, with Scarlet and Twinkle using Scarlet Flame and Meteor Humming. The zetsuborg summons a wall of papers to protect it but their attack manages to surpass it and in this time, Scarlet changes into Mode Elegant to use Phoenix Blaze. After the Zetsuborg is defeated Lock takes off and Kirara opens the magazine authors dreams. The next day Kirara happily admires herself and asks Towa how she is doing. She is happy to see she was able to get dressed and catches up with her as she heads off for class. Major Events * The Cures transform as a group for the first time. * It is Towa's first day at Noble Academy. * It is revealed that Towa is now Kirara's roommate and classmate. * Cure Scarlet performs Scarlet Flame for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains * Shut * Lock * Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Shirogane-san Trivia *Yume is now seen in the opening. *The opening sponsor card features Cure Mermaid in honour of her birthday, July 20. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes